Rescue Her
by Kujata
Summary: This is the sequal to Rescue Me. After 100 years of relaxation, Kurama and Hiei must find a young demon trying to destroy Kurama's life. But can they save Kurama's supposed child?
1. Easy Life

A/N: This is the SEQUAL to Rescue Me, I advise you to read that first or you have a large chance of being lost! This is in the POV of Kurama. O, this (lalalada) means that the character is thinking, sorry, had to change it.

Chapter One

Easy Life

It had been 100 years ago that my human body died from a numbing disease. Yusuke, Kuwabara and the others were long since gone, so Hiei and I had no reason to return back to the human's realm. Instead we stayed in our newfound home. It was a small garden I had earlier prepared. The only thing truly special thing about this garden, besides that I created it out of nothingness, are the two roses, one red, one white, that seem to be frozen in time.

Hiei is enjoying his time with me, and he makes sure I am, too. He has also become very possessive of me, but that is understandable, since I am the only being that he has loved, and the only being returning that same love. At times he gets to be a hassle, but I have learned to live with that.

"What is wrong?" he asked me, quietly.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You are ignoring me..."

I looked down at him, into his red eyes. "I couldn't ignore you if I tried, Hiei-kun."

H seemed to expect that answer as he began speaking again. "I think we should go and visit my sister, she says she has something to tell us."

"It has been too long..." I mumbled before I could stop myself.

"What are you talking about, fox?"

I slowly closed my eyes, hoping to turn invisible. I opened them (nope, still here). "I was merely thinking about Yusuke and the others..."

"My fox, reminiscing?"

"Only momentarily," I quickly added. "Where can we find her?" I asked to change the subject.

"Since the old hag died she has been with Koenma and Botan."

I nodded and we headed to the Kakai Barrier to leave this realm and enter the Spirit Realm.

------------- The Prince's Office, Some Time Later --------------

"I'm glad you, two, finally decided to drop by," Koenma said through his pacifier.

"My apologize, Koenma, we have been busy," I slowly replied, bowing.

"For 100 years?"

Neither of us said a word.

"Anyways," Botan butted in. She hadn't changed any, at least, by looks, "you might want to explain what has been happening."

"What has been happening?" I asked, walking into a death trap.

"Lately, there has been a demon passing back and forth through the barrier-"Koenma began, but was stopped by Hiei.

"We don't do that anymore, Koenma."

"I think you should hear this, brother," Yukina said, softly. She hadn't changed either, but that is expected from a demon. A small orange haired girl sat next to her. This was Yukina's daughter, Kazuki; she was about 14 in human years.

"Alright, continue, Koenma," I said.

"As I said, a demon has been passing back and forth through the barrier. We did a background check on her. She is the child of a lightning demon and a fox demon."

I began to understand what he was saying, but it was impossible to say the least. The girl and Hiei both seemed to be lost to Koenma's words.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" Koenma asked.

"Yes...but how?" I slowly asked.

"What are you talking about?" the girl almost whined.

"Did I introduce Kazuki, Kuwabara's and Yukina's daughter?" Koenma asked almost falling out of his seat.

"No, but I assumed as much," I replied. "100 years ago I was captured by a female lightning demon. She had poisoned me and killed my human form."

"She killed your demon form? What does that mean?" Kazuki asked, looking up at me with big ice blue eyes.

"But she didn't...touch you, did she?" Hiei asked.

"I was unconscious for most of the time. I don't know if she did do anything to me or not."

"So, we're chasing after someone who is possibly your kid?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, that is why I had Yukina contact the two of you," Koenma said. "I thought you two would be the best at chasing someone like this down. So will you help Kazuki?"

"If this demon is my child, I would like to see if reasoning with it is possible," I replied.

"Then we'll both go," Hiei nodded to me. "I'm not letting you have the chance of leaving me again."

"Just remember that I am the leader," Kazuki said.

"We'll see about that," I added.

"What do you mean?" Hiei and I began to walk toward the gate Koenma had erected for us. "Hey! Wait up!" Kazuki screamed after us.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? O, disclaimer time, I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho, but I do own this idea (I think) and Kazuki and whatever her powers may be. I don't know what the next chapter is going to be called, sorry. 


	2. Unkown Kin

A/N: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho, sorry. If I did, all Hell would break loose, sorry. This is a rare style of writing for me since I won't be writing in any POV. It doesn't sound write if I did. This, yet again, 'lalalada' means that the character is thinking, and this (lalalada) is the author, me, telling you something that has to deal with the story.

Chapter 2

Unknown Kin

She sat there, staring into nothingness, only waiting for her supposed 'father.'

'I have searched for him for over eighty years, and nothing...until now. This fox is the last of the kitsune. He has to have some relation to me.'

"My lady..." her loyal servant began.

"Continue, Servius," her cold voice commanded.

"The group is on their way through the portal."

"Excellent."

"They will be coming through this spot, my lady," he rasped pointing at the monitor in front of her.

"You have served me well, Servius."

"I can only do what you ask of me, Lady Rykou."

The monitor displayed a small forest surrounded by the evergreens. A bright doorway began to emerge from the thin air. Three lone figures exited the portal, deep within discussion.

"B ring out the first wave," she ordered.

"Yes, my lady."

'You will pay for what you did to her, father...'

-----That Very Moment, In the Woods, POV Change to Kazuki-----

I felt very dizzy after walking out of the portal. It might have just been because of the sudden scene change, but I wasn't sure. I spun to look at Hiei, and the handsome Kurama.

"So how can this person have any relationship to you, Kurama?" I asked.

Kurama looked down at me, but didn't say a word. He walked past me, heading out of the forest.

"Don't ask, girl," my uncle said for Kurama.

"I think it's only fair if I know what happened..." I stuttered. The one thing I knew about my uncle was not to make him mad, my mother taught me that.

"You are right, Kazuki," Kurama's deep voice startled me. "But I don't wish to discuss it as of this moment."

"The sooner I know, Kurama-sama, the better."

"We'll discuss this later, we have company," Hiei said. He spun around to face a large green demon, and drew his sword. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kurama throw the end of his whip at his three opponents. This left me with one of the demons. He seemed young, and almost childish.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Bring it on!"

I charged at him, calling to my side my Reikai Sword. I leapt the last few steps to him and slashed my sword downward. I hadn't expected him to be so fast. He easily evaded my strike and came at me with this small dagger. He plunged it deep within my side. I snarled at him, and kicked where he stood. He took the hit to his gut, and fell backwards onto the ground.

I stood on top of him with my sword pointing at his chest. "Die," I said as I pressed the sword deep within him. For a moment, I felt that dizzy sensation again. I turned to look at Hiei; he had finished his demon off and was wiping the blood off of his sword. I then looked at Kurama, he was leaning against a tree, waiting for us to finish, the bodies laid at his feet.

"They were using some poison," Kurama-sama said. "Was anyone hit?"

"No, fox."

"N-no," I said. I didn't think I needed to worry him, and besides I wasn't in pain or anything.

-------In a Secret Place, After the Battle, POV Change to None------

"My lady," Servius reported, "all has gone according to plan."

"Good. Ehahahahaha!" (Evil laugh)

* * *

A/N: Do me a favor and leave a review. You just have to remember that Kazuki is Kuwabara's child, and she ACTS like him a lot. Please read my other works! The next chapter will be called 'Poisoned Honesty.' 


End file.
